Darc Moon
by Shinsei Arikoto
Summary: A Prince who has lost everything...A Girl Discovering hidden Secrets...And a jewel connecting them..You have to read to find out what happens.
1. From The Darkness

**Darc Moon**

**Author: Shinsei Arikoto**

**Dedicated to my best friend in the world: **

**Stella**

* * *

_A blood stained battlefield that was once a calm kingdom._

_Screams echoing in every direction from the deaths of many innocent victims._

_Children crying for their parents that had been taken from their worlds._

_One scream, as loud as thunder, stopped all this chaos._

_"The King is dead!!! Someone has murdered our King!!" yelled one of the servants from the castle. He ran through the bloody kingdom proclaiming the crime that had been committed. Tears flooded the streets and cries rang through every alleyway, even from the kings rivals._

_But one person was not part of this depression…_

_A young man with black hair with a blue shine was running through the castle's hallways. His royal clothing was stained with blood and a jewel the color of blood was attached to his shirt like a pin. He ran up the stairs to a large room and locked the door behind as he ran inside. He put his back to the door and slid down to the floor breathing heavily._

_"Get back here boy and give me that jewel!! You cannot escape from me!!" yelled an evil sounding man from the bottom of the stairs_

_"I… I cannot let him get this… jewel…" he said in between breathes and he fell unconscious._

_The jewel began to glow a bright red... a black hole opened beneath him..._

_He Fell Into Darkness._

* * *

_A young girl sat in the darkness of her home._

_The clock was ticking to the beat of the rain hitting the windows._

_"Everything is gone... I have nothing left..." she said breaking the silence in her bedroom._

_She held a picture against her chest, her heart. Her knee's came up and she buried her face in them. Tears flowed down her face as the thunder shook the house._

_She put the picture on a table next to her bed and wipped the tears from her eyes. She gently picked up a hairband on the table as well. Then she tied her jet black, blue tipped hair back into a messy ponytail._

_She laid her head down on her pillow and pulled the blankets over her. She turned over and stared at her picture tears forming again in her eyes._

_"Why am I still here...? I have nothing left..." she said to herself quiety._

_She cried for awhile longer before her tears put her to sleep._

_She fell into Darkness._

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Well I hope everyone liked this first part! Im sorry it isn't very long, but if I write more then it gives away alot for whats to come. This is an origianl story by me and my friend.(I'll find out her name of here soon)**

**But please leave comments about what you think is going to happen!**

**There will also be a link to the cover page of this story in my profile very soon. So look for it with the other artwork from this amazing tale.**

**Oh and one more thing! I did make a trailer for this video. I will post that as well!**


	2. Awakening

**Darc Moon**

* * *

__

"**Beep Beep** **Beep**!" sounded an alarm clock at six in the morning. The small clock was on a miniature nightstand, which stood next to a bed with a mountain of blankets on top.

"Unnngggg…… morning already….?" said a muffled voice from under the covers. A girl about sixteen years old sat up rubbing her heavy eyes awake, with her blankets surrounding her from her waist down. She then hit the clock turning it off, and she escaped from her bed. She made it over to her dresser, on wobbly legs, and stood in front of a small round mirror hanging on the wall. Her hand picked up her brush and began to tame the monster atop her head called hair. Every morning she brushed her hair she wondered why she had natural blue tips on the end of her bangs and the hairs ending right past her knees. But she ignored that thought and tied it back in its usual low, loose pigtails.

She grabbed her towel for her morning shower, opened her door still in a morning daze, and walked out. "Huh?" she felt her foot bump into something odd on the floor in front of her door. Se looked down to see a body, a boy, lying unconscious on her floor covered in blood. She only blinked a few times and stared down at this until her mind final registered it. Then a scream echoed through her home. She dropped her towel to the floor in a small pool of blood and knelt down next to the boy.

"How did a boy get in my house!? And why is he covered in blood!? Oh jeez… um…. um… dammit." She looked up and down the hallway hoping someone else would be there, but realized she was alone. She sighed and looked back down at him. "Well…better get him out of the hallway at least." The girl tried to pick him up to carry him to the extra room, but he was to heavy for her and she dropped him. "Crap! Sorry!" she said quickly. "Okay… let's try that again…" she grabbed his ankles and dragged him across the floor to the spare room across from hers. She had to almost flip him up onto the bed, being careful not to drop him on the floor again. She quickly ran to the bathroom, grabbed the first aid kit, and dressed his wounds. Then she ran downstairs, grabbed a bucket of water and a mop, and cleaned up the blood trail he left in the hallway and bedroom.

A few minutes after having his wounds dressed, Tsunoru awoke from his unconsciousness. He sat up and held his head, which was in serious pain and throbbing. "W-Where am I?" he said to himself. He opened his eyes to the new world and looked around in terror. "T-there's a light on the ceiling that isn't fire….. a round object on the wall with numbers that's ticking….and a large square box in the corner is flashing different colors. What kind of black magic is this!?" he yelled as he back against the wall next to his bed in fear of his surroundings.

The girl ran into the room and yelled "What's the matter!? Why the hell are you sitting up!? Get back in bed!" she walked over and pushed him down so he was lying down.

Tsunoru shot up and glared at her. "Wench, where am I!? I do recognize this place!" he yelled at her, but immediately hunched over in pain from his wounds.

"Wench…." The girl raised her fist and her face became contorted with anger. She hit her fist down the back of his head and yelled "My name is Misaki!!!! Mi-sa-ki Fain! Not wench!! And lay down or your wounds will open up again!"

Tsunoru held the back of his head and yelled up at Misaki once more. "Do you not know of what horrible crime has been committed!? And what kind of moron hits a wounded person!!"

"The only crime that has been committed is you appearing in my house without any permission or warning!" she yelled and went to hit him again, but stopped herself. Misaki sighed and walked over to the door. "Great… now I have to call in sick for school and miss another day! Jeez…" she said to herself as she walked downstairs to the phone.

Tsunoru huffed. "What an odd girl…. She needs to learn proper behavior around a Prince. Hm?"

"Arigato Sensei…. I know… I'll come by your place and get the homework after my shift is over. Goodbye Sensei." Misaki hung up the phone and sighed heavily. _"This is terrible… I already tried Mr. Zaku and he won't let me skip work today… guess I have to take him… what's his name anyway?" _she thought to herself as she walked back upstairs. Misaki walked into Tsunoru's room, found him poking the computer screen, and shook her head in embarrassment when he jumped back when it turned on. She grabbed his ear and threw him onto his bed so he was sitting down and facing her. "Now listen! I could get out of school because my Sensei understands why I cannot come sometimes. But I couldn't get out of work. So you're coming with me and I expect you to be on your best behavior." She said to him fiercely while waving her index finger at him.

Tsunoru stared at her in fear as she left the room. Then he followed her to a room down the hall. The bed was made and looked as it had never been touched. Everything looked like it was in place. This room was standing still in time. "What is with this room? It looks as though no one has ever used it." He asked her but she didn't answer. Misaki was looking through a closet in a corner of the room. "Hmph." He looked away from her and saw a picture on a nightstand. He picked it up to look at it, but Misaki snatched it away from him and put it in the drawer. Then she shoved some clothes into his arms.

"Change into these…. Um…"

"Tsunoru."

"Right, Tsunoru. Now change into these then meet me downstairs." She said then left the room, closing the door behind her. She leaned on the door for a few minutes, and then headed off to her bedroom. She changed into a v-neck dark green t-shirt with a long sleeved white shirt underneath. She also put on a pair of tan cargo pants and some black sneakers. Misaki noticed the picture on her desk and smiled lightly, even though it was the same one she took from Tsunoru that filled her soul with sadness. She walked out of her room, went down the stairs, and stopped in the kitchen. She tied a chef style white apron around her and began to cook breakfast for her and the jerk upstairs.

Tsunoru came downstairs a few moments after Misaki and was fussing with the clothes he was wearing. He had on a dark blue collared shirt, a pair of grey pants, the jewel that was on his head was now attached to his shirt, and the pair of sandals he was wearing when he arrived in this new world. "Kitchen Wench, I don't know if these clothes suit me." He said to Misaki looking down at the clothes on him and still playing with the collar on his shirt.

"It's not Kitchen Wench!! And you don't even have the shirt buttoned up all the way." She walked over and went to fix his shirt, but Tsunoru slapped her hand away from him. "Fine!! But at least do this…" she reached up and folded his collar up. "Much better… now eat your breakfast." She said and put a place of eggs, toast, and sausage on the table for him.

He sat down and rolled up the sleeves on his shirt. Then he started poking at his food with a fork until a thought crossed his mind. "Hey shouldn't your parents be doing the cooking for you?" he asked looking over at Misaki.

Misaki stayed silent. She just stood there cleaning the dishes in the sink and put them on the drying rack one by one. She untied the apron from around her and placed it on the counter. "Hurry up and eat. If you hurry I can get some extra hours in at work." She said then walked into the other room.

Tsunoru watched her leave then snapped back to reality. "Hey you never answer my question!" he waited for a response, but heard nothing. "Jeez… what a weird girl." He said. He finished his breakfast, placed the dishes in the sink and walked out into the other room after Misaki. "So what third rate job do you do Kitchen Wench?"

Misaki jumped in front of Tsunoru, grabbed his shirt, and shook him back and forth violently and rapidly screaming. "It is not Kitchen wench!!! My name is Misaki!! MISAKI!"

He couldn't believe a woman was acting this way toward him, a Prince! But all he could do was wave his arms up and down and yell "Alright!! Alright, Misaki!"

Misaki heard him say her name, so she stopped shaking him and dropped him to the floor smiling. "Good. Now move it or I'll be late for work." She said. Then she opened a closet next to the front door and pulled out two jackets for them since it was fall. She tossed one at him and put hers on. "Hurry up dork.. And put that on. Its cold because it's the middle of October." she said.

Tsunoru stared up at her for a minute then he got up and threw the coat back at her. "I don't need it. Let's just get this over with." He said and walked out the front door.

"Whatever." Misaki put the coat back in the closet. Then she walked outside backwards as she closed and locked the door behind them. She turned around to walk forward, but ran into Tsunoru. "Why are you standing there!? Move…forward…!" she said as she started to push him down the street.

"What the hell are those things!?" he yelled pointing at the machines whizzing passed them.

"They're called cars. If you stand in the middle of the street and get hit by one you will die. Now come on!" she said as she got in front of him. Grabbed his wrist, and pulled him to the café she worked at. The café was only a block from Misaki's house, but so many people stared at her and Tsunoru as they walked there. When they arrived inside Misaki sat Tsunoru down at a table in the corner, by the kitchen. "Now sit here and don't move!" she yelled at him then went into the back.

As Misaki was in the back changing into her uniform, Tsunoru was looking around the room at the humans. "Humans... what strange creatures. Huh?" he looked over to a corner across the room from him. He was shocked to see a man serving a few girls drinks and food. _"What is wrong with this world!? Women should be serving men, not the other way around!!" _he screamed inside his head. Tsunoru snapped back to reality when Misaki placed a foam cup of soda in front of him. He looked up at her and was staring at the uniform she had changed into. A pink Chinese style shirt and loose white pants.

"I have to work till who knows when. So stay right here and don't talk to anyone!" she said sternly, then walked away to do her job.

Tsunoru looked at her angrily and stuck his tongue out at her when she had her back turned. He then looked down at the fixing drink sitting on the table before him. He picked up the foam cup and sniffed the strange drink. He took a small sip, swallowed it, and then shook his head staring down at the drink wide eyed. "What is this strange drink?" he asked himself.

Unknown to Tsunoru, everyone in the café was staring at him in fear from the scene he was making over a soda. Misaki stood there and repeatedly hit her forehead with her order pad. "What did I do to deserve this..." she said to herself in a whinny voice.

* * *

Misaki was forced to work until sunset because almost all of her co-workers called in saying they couldn't come or they didn't show up. She grabbed Tsunoru from his table, pulling him away from the small pile of empty foam cups he had stacked on the table, and dragged him home. "I cannot believe I had to work from seven in the morning to five at night! Mr. Zaku is a slave driver. At least I got to miss school. Sensei said she won't be home after five so its pointless to get the work now." She said then sighed and stretched her arms up to the sky. "Much better... I'm sorry you had to sit there the whole time Tsunoru."

"It's alright. That drink you kept giving me called 'soda' is quite amazing! I really liked it!" he said. Then his mind drifted off to state of daydreaming about his precious soda. He snapped back when he heard something metal fall over behind them.

"It was only a raccoon in a garbage can. Nothing to worry about." Misaki said as she walked up to their home and unlocked the door. "Well you coming or not? I will leave you out here to fend for yourself." She said looking back at the now dazed again boy.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm comin." He said then walked inside still hesitant of what he knew could be lurking outside. _"What a dangerous neighborhood for a girl to be living in. And with Him on the loose..."_ he thought to himself.

"Hey! Watch Out!"

"Hu- AHH!!!" CRASH!!

Tsunoru had walked, tipped, and flipped over the couch. "Owww..."

"You are such an idiot..." Misaki said as she just stared at him in disbelief of what he had just done. "Just fix the couch and go to bed." She said to him with tint of anger in her voice.

Tsunoru flinched at the sound of her voice and jumped lightly. He waited till he was sure she was in her bedroom, then he fixed the couch. He walked up the stairs to his room and sat on his bed staring out the window. "Maybe... it won't be so bad here... but... He is going to appear sooner or later." He said to himself. Then he laid down in the clothes he wore all day, covered himself with the blankets, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Hello everyone!! Well I hope you liked the first chapter which was kinda long. All the chapters are mostly like that. Well the video trailer is up in my profile, but the cover page isn't working. For reference its the last picture in the video.**

**Well I would like to thank CoKoSo for once again being the only person to read this. Thank you!!**

**Chapter 2: First Day Of High School**


	3. School

**Chapter 2: **

**The First Day of School**

* * *

The sun was just peeking over the city of Tokyo. Morning Doves were perched and chirping outside of Tsunoru's window. The sun peeked inside the room and the sun beams shined on his face. "Mm……" Tsunoru groaned as he turned over under his blankets putting his back to the window and door. 

_Creak ……………_

Tsunoru's door slowly opened and someone stepped inside. The shadowy figure quietly walked over to Tsunoru's bedside and stood over him.

**BANG BANG BANG!!**

"Wake up Tsunoru! It's time for school!!" Misaki yelled banging a wooden spoon against a metal pot.

"AHHH!" Tsunoru yelled and his eyes opened wide as Misaki hit the pot. He shot up and glared at her. "What the hell woman!? I wish to not partake in your odd human lifestyle! He yelled then buried himself under his blankets once more.

Misaki glared down at him with her eye twitching in anger. "Fine! Stay here and leave me defenseless to whoever is after you." She said in a snotty tone. She walked out of the room, but when she got in the hallway she screamed.

"Misaki!" Tsunoru yelled. H jumped up from his bed and ran into the hallway to protect her. "Where is h- huh?" he looked around and saw no danger. "Misaki….."

"Good. Now that you're up you can get ready for school." She said smiling and handed him a white box. "Change into these clothes and meet me downstairs." She said happily then walked downstairs.

"Evil girl…" Tsunoru said when she left.

"I heard that." She said as she poked her head out from the bottom of the stairs looking angered.

"AHHH!" Tsunoru screamed in fear of Misaki and ran into his room slamming the door shut behind him.

"He scares to easy…. Buts it so much fun to torture him." She said to herself snickering. Then she headed downstairs into the kitchen to make breakfast.

* * *

Tsunoru came downstairs ten minutes later and stood in the kitchen doorway. He was wearing a dark purple polo shirt and a pair of black pants. "I cannot believe you are making me wear this." He said to Misaki, extremely bothered by what he was wearing. He finally looked from his clothes to Misaki and a small blush covered her cheeks. She was wearing a black polo shirt, a normal school dark purple skirt, white socks up to her knee's, and her hair tied back in its pigtails. 

"Huh?" she looked back at him and stared at him confused. "What are you staring at? This is normal school clothes in Japan for the 21st century." Misaki said to him then smiled.

Tsunoru looked away from her and sat down at the kitchen table. "I wasn't staring at you. I was just… sleeping with my eyes open and standing up because SOMEONE woke me up so damn early!" he said even though he knew he was lying through his teeth.

"Whatever. Here's your breakfast." She said and put a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast in front of him. "If you don't eat, you'll fall asleep in class." Misaki said and sat down across the table from him. Then she noticed something off about Tsunoru. "What the… where did those black bands come from that are your sleeves… and why do you have wings coming off of the bands!?"

"Oh these? See, these black bands on my arms where the wings start? It's something that everyone in the royal family have. Men have black wings and women have white wings." He said pointing at the wings then he continued eating. "Hey, why are you making breakfast? Shouldn't your parents be doing this?" Tsunoru asked looking up at her.

Misaki looked down at her food silently and her bangs covered her eyes. "Come on. We have to leave or we'll miss the bus." She said getting up, placing her plate in the sink, and going into the living room.

He watched her leave then his eyes opened wide. "Hey! You never answered my question!" he yelled at the empty doorway. "Jeez…. What an odd girl." He said quietly then copied her movements and ended in the living room. He continued to copy her by making lunches, putting their shoes on, packing the book bags, and locking the house, all morning until they left the house and walked to the end of the street to the bus stop.

Tsunoru stared in fear as a loud yellow monster came up the road and stopped in front of them. "M…Misaki… what is that thing…?"

"Huh? It's the school bus. It is a mode of transportation here in this world and it's going to take us to school. Now come on." Misaki said and started to get on the machine. Then she looked behind her and saw Tsunoru's just staring at the bus in fear and awe. "Tsunoru…." Misaki got off the bus. "Get on the freakin bus!!!" she yelled pushing on his back to get him on the bus.

Tsunoru put his feet on the edge of the steps, waved his arms frantically, and screamed "No!!! Don't make me get on this demon Misaki! Don't make me!"

"You're going to get on the bus and like it!!" she yelled. Then Misaki opened her eyes, still struggling with Tsunoru, and saw every person around them and on the bus staring at them. She thought quickly, grabbed Tsunoru's ankle, and dragged him behind her running toward the school as fast as she could.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Misaki stopped in front of the High School's gate panting, sweating, and dropping Tsunoru to the ground. "You… are… an… idiot…!!!" Misaki yelled at Tsunoru between breathes. 

Tsunoru just glared up at her from the ground and yelled. "It would have stolen my soul if I got on it! That 'bus' as you called it is a demon!" he stood up, dusted himself off, then stared at the large school with students flooding in the front gate. "What the…"

"This is a high school. Now if anyone asks you about your ears…" she grabbed his ear. "You tell them that it's a rare ear condition." Misaki told him fiercely. Then she let go of him and led him inside to the main office. Tsunoru got his schedule and Misaki made sure they had every single class together.

"Something is very odd…." Tsunoru said as they walked to homeroom.

"Oh really. And why is that?" Misaki asked him annoyed from his little scene of calling the principals secretary a wench.

"All of the girls are whispering about me." He said looking at the girls on both sides of the hallway.

_"Isn't he so cute?"_

_"That's the guy I saw on the bus this morning!"_

_"What's he doing with Fain?"_

_"She is so out of his league."_

Tsunoru was a bit disturbed, but was confused when they said Fain. "Fain..? Who's this Fain they speak of?" he asked Misaki quietly so the girls didn't hear him.

"It's my last name. Misaki Fain. Everyone picks on me because it's not Japanese. I don't even know what language it is, but it was my mothers maiden name." she said looking at the ground sadly. As they walked, Tsunoru was thinking of Misaki and her mothers last name.

_"Why does she put up with these lowly people mocking her? She could easily shut them up with one punch." _He thought to himself.

* * *

When Misaki went into the classroom everyone went silent, but whispered when they saw her with Tsunoru. Misaki walked over to her desk and sat down with her bangs covering her eyes as she looked down blocking out everything. 

"Hey… what's wrong?" Tsunoru asked sitting down next to her.

"It's nothing. I just don't like coming to school." She said not even making eye contact with him.

"Misaki…. I…"

"Everyone take your seats. Class has begun." said Ms. Izawa, the teacher. Everyone fell silent and sat down in their seats. "Would…. Tsunoru Hashiba please stand up." A few minutes passed and no one stood.

Misaki threw her pencil at Tsunoru, and then whispered. "Stand up and introduce yourself."

"Huh…? Oh!" Tsunoru quickly stood up and said "I am Tsunoru Hashiba."

"There you are. Class, Tsunoru is from Yokohama, but recently moved here for our schools higher education. I want you to treat him with respect and kindness like you do everyone else. And Misaki… thank you for offering to show him around for the first couple days. Now on to linear equations." The teacher said and turned to the board writing down equations. When Ms. Izawas back was turned, all the girls gave Misaki dirty looks. Tsunoru sat back down and saw Misaki sink down into her seat.

* * *

Throughout the entire day, Tsunoru was freaking out from the new surroundings, while Misaki was receiving dirty looks and paper balls thrown at her. At the end of the school day Tsunoru was sick of the girls who had been flooding up to him. He was ecstatic when last period finally came around. Physical Education.

* * *

"Now this class is PE. or physical education. Boys and girls are separated, boys over there and girls over here." Misaki said pointing from the soccer field to the gym. "Now don't start any fights, call the teacher teacher or sensei, and do what your told!" when Misaki finished her lecture, which Tsunoru was ignoring, she walked away and headed into the girls locker room. 

Tsunoru was grabbed by some of the other boys, taken to the locker room, and instantly made friends with all of the guys. They showed him how to play soccer, how not to piss off the teacher, and how not to hurt someone with a soccer ball. Misaki on the other hand was not having as much fun as Tsunoru…

* * *

"Fain!!" said the head cheerleader, Mitsuki Kabiki. "We don't know why you think you can act all chummy with Tsunoru, but we don't like it. I think you need to be taught a little lesson in where your place is." 

"Go away Mitsuki. I'm not in the mood to deal with you." Misaki said and walked away from the girls.

"Getting a bit brave are we? Well…. That's good for someone who's been erased from existence." Mitsuki said smirking and laughing with the other girls.

Misaki stopped and stood there staring at the ground. _"Am I… really gone from the world? Does anyone even care that I am still alive?"_ she thought to herself. Tears began to stream down her cheeks and her body shivered.

* * *

"Huh?" Tsunoru stopped dead in his tracks and looked over toward the gym where the girls were playing dodge ball. 

**SMACK!**

"OWWW!" Tsunoru yelled and he held the back of his head in pain.

"Come on Tsunoru. If you keep zoning out like that the ball will keep hitting you. Now get the ball and let's keep playing!" yelled one of the boys.

"Right!" he yelled back. Tsunoru got the ball from behind the bleachers and threw it back into play. But before he jumped back into the game with the others he looked over at the gym, with an uneasy feeling growing inside. _"Misaki…" _he thought to himself. Then he went back into the game.

* * *

After gym, Tsunoru was waiting for Misaki in the front school yard, since school was now over for the day. "What taking her so long? Women are so weird…" he said to himself. He leaned back against a tree and sighed looking up at the sky. "I wonder what that weird feeling was earlier… hmm…." He thought, going into his own little world. 

"Come on, Tsunoru. Let's go home." Misaki said as she walked by him quickly, her bangs covering her eyes.

"What the…" He noticed she was wearing a sweater he had never seen before and knew she didn't bring it to school. Then he saw them. Bruises were covering her legs. "Misaki…" Tsunoru stood there in shock for a few seconds unable to move. Then he quickly ran after her, grabbed her wrist, and pulled up her sleeve.

"Hey! Let… Go!" Misaki yelled at him. She tried to pull her arm away, but his grip was to strong for her.

Tsunoru just stared down at the bruises covering her arm in complete shock. Then he looked up at Misaki. "Where did these bruises come from?" he asked, a small hint of anger in his voice.

"They're nothing." She said looking away from his gaze.

"Don't give me that crap Misaki! Tell me who the hell did this to you!" she yelled harshly, holding her wrist tightly.

Misaki winced when he held her wrist tightly. Then she yelled "FINE! It was your stupid fan club!" Then tears streamed down her face. She stood there trying not to cry, but failed miserably in her attempt.

"Fan… club…?" Tsunoru said now completely confused. _"It must have been those girls that have been following me around all day…" _he thought to himself and sighed. "Misaki…" he said softly. He raised a finger to her tears and wiped them away. "Please don't cry. I'll teach those girls a lesson if you want." He said bending down to be eye level with her. It killed him inside to see women crying or hurt, it was his weakness.

Misaki stood there wide eyed and blushing lightly when he wiped away her tears. It took her a few seconds to recollect her mind, but when it did return she slapped his hand away. "Now listen, you! I've been dealing with those girls for my entire life! This isn't the worst they've done to me! She yelled harshly.

It was then Tsunoru saw her right eye. It had become black. "But… I don't understand why you would let them do this to you! You don't take crap from me!" he yelled back.

"It's different. Now let's go." She said turning around and walking home.

"Misaki…" he said quietly watching her leave.

"If you're not coming, I am locking you out of the house!" she yelled.

"COMING!" he shouted back and quickly ran after her.

* * *

The next morning, Tsunoru and Misaki were walking to since they could no longer take the bus. Tsunoru's fan club girls were following them and it felt as though the devil was at their heels. Tsunoru and Misaki were both trying their hardest to ignore them and think of other things. 

_"I wonder… If I stay close to Misaki, maybe those girls will leave her alone. And if not… umm…I can't yell at a girl… but I do yell at Misaki…CRAP! I'm so confused!" _Tsunoru yelled in his head.

_"I can't believe how he was acting! Tsunoru was acting like I was his little sister or… EWWW!!!! I should give him a piece of my mind and my fist!"_ Misaki thought looking up at Tsunoru evilly from the corner of her eye.

In class, Tsunorus fan club had been backing off of Misaki for half of the day. Tsunoru stayed as close to her as possible which started to make some rumors fly about them. He did tell off the fan club earlier at lunch, but that's how rumors start at high school. By the end of the day the two were left completely alone.

A thought then crossed Tsunoru's mind. Why was he so protective of Misaki? She was rude and cruel to him since the day they met, yet… he began to feel different around her.

Why?

* * *

**Authors Notes: Well I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter!!! What does Tsunoru think of Misaki? Will Misaki ever stop being a hot-head? And where is the villian!? All to be answer in...**

**CHAPTER 3: HALLOWEEN: MORE THAN A HOLIDAY**

**Thank You everyone who is reading whether you leave comments or not. Again if you get confused about what people look like check out the video in my profile**


	4. Halloween

_**Chapter 3: Halloween**_

One month had passed since Tsunoru appeared in Japan and began to live with Misaki. He had learned how to use most of the new technology surrounding him, but not the idea of privacy. He always walked in on Misaki changing in her room or taking a bath. Because of his mindless actions, he had learned the full wrath that Misaki can inflict upon a person.

"Hey, Misaki. You never answered my..."

"Can you tell me more about you? You've been here a whole month and I only know your name and race." Misaki said from across the dinner table.

"Well… let's see…" he sat there for a few minutes staring at the ceiling thinking. Then he smiled over at her. "My name is Tsunoru Korro. I am an elf and the prince of my kingdom and world. I already told you about the wings on my arms and feet… Oh!" Tsunoru looked down and pointed at the red jewel on his shirt. "This jewel is a family heirloom. It is handed down to the youngest male right after he is born."

"What about your parents? Aren't they worried about you right now? You said the jewel brought you here… can't it take you back?" Misaki said eating more rice.

"Before I was brought here… a war began in my world. An evil man named Kinjiru Xan attacked my home and… killed my father. My mother was murdered when I was eight years old. All that bloodshed… was to gain this jewel…" he said looking down at his food sadly and playing with it with his chopsticks.

Misaki looked at him shocked, and then she smiled down at her food. "Four years ago… I was the happiest girl in the world. My parents and I lived in this house… they were my world. Then that day… my father came home extremely drunk after losing his job. Him and Mother got into a fight and… he took the gun he kept in the house… he pulled the trigger… and killed my mother. Then he killed himself after realizing what he had done. I saw this event unfold before my eyes." She said in a sadden tone.

Tsunoru looked up from his plate and stared at his friend in shock. "Misaki… you've been living alone for this long? That's terrible…"

"I've been dealing with it for these passed four years. I've always hated school, because everyone made fun of me because they said my father killed himself cause he didn't want to be left alone with a piece of crap like me. But that's why I'm glad you're here, Tsunoru. It's nice to finally have someone to talk to and keep me company." She said smiling up at him,

A small blush covered Tsunoru's face and he was forced to look away quickly. "Well… I'm not happy I'm here! Your always picking on me and hitting me with a spoon!" he yelled harshly, and looked over at her.

Misaki looked at him blankly, and then a big smile covered her face as she laughed. "You are so weird, Tsunoru." She said. Then Misaki gathered all of the dirty dishes and cleaned them in the sink.

"Hey… why isn't there school today? It is only Thursday." Tsunoru asked still sitting at the table.

"Tonight is Halloween. It's a fun holiday for children. They wouldn't be able to concentrate in school anyway, so this neighborhood decided to let their kids have the day off." She said looking back at him, hen back to the dishes.

"What's going to happen tonight…?" he asked looking at her confused and scared of what was going to happen tonight.

Misaki looked back at Tsunoru smirking, and when she finished the dishes, she walked into the living room.

Tsunoru watched her leave in complete fear of the smirk inhabiting her face. Once she was in the other room he got up and followed her. He stood in the middle of the room in udder confusion when he saw her slipping into her shoes and coat. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go out to do some shopping for a few hours. Just stay here and behave. That means don't break anything. Bye." She said smiling and waving as she left.

"Stay here…?" Tsunoru said to himself. Then a thought struck him hard. "What if… What if Kinjiru knows I'm living with her!?" he ran over to the front door and grabbed the doorknob, but didn't open it. He stood there hesitating, his hand shaking, and he sighed. He let go of the door and backed away from it. "If I go after her… Misaki might hurt me more than Kinjiru ever could." He said to himself, thinking of what Misaki would do to him. He walked back into the living room, sat on the couch, and turned on the TV, since he learned how to do that the day before.

Two hours later, the front door squeaked open and Misaki walked inside with a large bag. "Tsunoru! I'm ba-…" she walked into the living room and saw the elf asleep on the couch with the TV on. Half of his body was hanging off of the side of the couch and the remote was lying on the floor under his hand. Misaki's eye twitched as she stared at him extremely annoyed. _"He is getting way to comfortable here." _She thought to herself as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a wooden spoon from the drawer. She walked back into the living room and hit Tsunoru over the head with the spoon.

"Oww!" Tsunoru yelled and shot up holding his head in pain. "Why the hell did you do that woman!? I was only sleeping!" he yelled glaring up at her, still holding his head.

"You could have done something besides sleep ya know! You could have done some of the chores I do everyday or do some of the mountains of homework we have!!" she said yelling back at him and waving the spoon as she did so. Misaki walked back into the kitchen, put the spoon away, and then stormed up to her room.

Tsunoru just sat there watching her, but confused of why she still hit him. When he knew she was gone, he sighed and turned the volume on the TV up. "Women in this era have issues."

* * *

Dusk fell and the moon rose high into the sky. Tsunoru was staring out the window confused as children were running from house to house wearing strange costumes. "What's wrong with these people? And why are they wearing such odd clothes?" he asked himself quietly.

"You know talking to yourself isn't healthy." Misaki said appearing behind him.

Tsunoru screamed and jumped when he heard her. "Do not do that woman!" he yelled staring at her angrily.

Misaki walked passed him and stared out the window smiling. "It's Halloween. Children dress up, go from house to house, and get treats. This is way schools closed, no one could concentrate with candy on their minds." She smiled then walked back upstairs. "Tsunoru come here! Quick!" she yelled sounding as though she were being attacked.

"Misaki!!" Tsunoru yelled and quickly ran up the stairs. "What happened!?" he yelled and saw her standing in the middle of the hallway smiling. "Huh…?" he looked around her, trying to find the danger, but to no avail. "Um… aren't you in danger…?" he asked looking down at her very lost.

Misaki just stood there smiling and held up a bag to him. "Go change into these clothes and meet me right here when you're done. We're going out for some Halloween fun!" she said. Then she put the bag in his arms and walked into her room.

Tsunoru watched her leave and stared down at the bag. "How bad can it be…?" he said walking into his room.

"MISAKI!!!" Tsunoru yelled loudly as he came out dressed as a black cat. The costume consisted of a black hat with cat ears, a black top, fish-net sleeves and leggings, black shorts with a long tail attached, and large black paws on his hands and feet. "I… feel… like… an… idiot…" he said at Misaki's door.

"Oh, just deal with it. It's was the last costume at the store and it looks fine." Misaki said stepping out of her room, wearing Tsunoru's elfin Prince outfit he was wearing when he arrived. A dark blue cape, shirt, and pants, dark brown boots, and his jewel on a ringlet around her head.

"Why are you wearing my clothes?! Take them off this instant! They are not for your amusement!!!" Tsunoru yelled at her infuriated from her actions.

"Oh, relax. It's only for tonight and your clothes will be fine. Now come on Mr. Kitty. It is time for some fun." Misaki said smiling and walked downstairs.

"Evil Woman." Tsunoru whispered to himself. Then he followed Misaki to and out the front door.

* * *

For two hours, Misaki handed out treats to all of the neighborhood children, by walking around on the streets. Tsunoru, on the other hand, was scowling and hating the idea of Halloween.

"How much longer are we going to stay out here? It is getting cold and I'm bored." Tsunoru said sitting down on a park bench.

"Just give me a few more minutes. I still want to get some apple cider before we leave." Misaki said, and then walked over to a small stand giving it out for free. She came back and handed one to Tsunoru. "It's good. Try it." She said smiling and sat next to him sipping her drink.

"I am not thirsty. Here." He said, handing the cup back to Misaki. Tsunoru twitched when he heard something, and then stood up. He stared intently at a small group of bushes that were rustling across the way from them.

"Tsunoru… what's wrong?" Misaki asked putting the two cups down on the bench and stood up next to him.

The bushes began to rustle louder and louder.

"Misaki look out!" Tsunoru yelled. He grabbed Misaki, jumped up into the air, and a giant mutated black dog appeared from the bushes underneath them. Tsunoru landed down on the beasts head and pushed off it, landing a few feet away.

"Wha- What is that thing?!" Misaki asked as people were running away from the creature in a panic. She was still hanging onto Tsunoru, just staring at the beast in complete fear.

"It's called a Koroma. It is a deadly beast of Darkness. Only Kinjiru can conjure a beast like this. It must be his doing. He has to be nearb-…"

"Tsunoru it is coming!" Misaki yelled and hid behind him.

Tsunoru put his hand up and a blue light appeared, destroying the Koroma. "There are going to be more. We have to leave!" he said and began to walk away, quickly.

"Wait." Misaki said and she ran over to a little boy who was crying and sitting by the swings. As Misaki kneeled down to pick him up, another Koroma lunged out of the bushes at her.

"Misaki!!!!" Tsunoru yelled and began to run over to her side. _"Even with my powers and speed I won't be able to reach her!"_ he yelled in his head.

Misaki cradled the little boy in her arms and stared up at the beast. "Get AWAY!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

The beast was gone...

Tsunoru stopped and stared at Misaki in shock. "That... light... Misaki, you don't have powers do you...? He asked walking up to her slowly.

She opened her eyes and looked around confused. The boy jumped from her arms and ran to his mother that appeared. She smiled as they left, but then she looked down at her shaking hands. "I.. don't know... I think it was your jewel that protected me." Misaki said and looked up at Tsunoru.

Growling surrounded them...

"Well... pray the jewel keeps protecting you. Because I will need your help now." He said and readied himself for battle.

It began...

As they defeated Koroma after Koroma, Tsunoru looked around for the man who caused all this. "KINJIRU! I know you are here!! Show yourself you coward!"

"Yelling won't help Tsunoru! But... I can't fight... Any longer..!" Misaki yelled as she was pushed back by a Koroma. She skidded back on her knees and sat there panting.

"Misaki!" Tsunoru yelled and ran over to her. He stood over her and fought off the demons as best he could.

In a tree a few meters away from the battle, an evil smirk shined through the branches. "That girl... she could be of great use to me. I will have to properly introduce myself..." said the man and then he vanished.

The Koroma disappeared...

The clouds vanished...

"Huh...? That's weird... why did they just.. leave..? Misaki asked as she looked around from her spot on the ground.

"Kinjiru left. He is planning something..." Tsunoru said and then picked up Misaki. He held her like a bride. "We have to leave." He then ran off toward the house, at amazing speed.

* * *

When they arrived home, Misaki went straight upstairs to her room. She changed her clothes and put on her pajamas. She then, laid down on her bed on her stomach, burying her face in her pillow.

_Knock, Knock, Knock!_

"Misaki... I am sorry about putting you in danger like that. But, I promise that will never happen again. Kinjiru will be brought to his knees and pay for what he has done." Tsunoru said from the other side of the door. Then he walked away to his room across the hall. When he was gone, Misaki pulled her blankets over her head and slowly fell asleep.

Tsunoru sat on his bed holding his head. "What is the matter with me!?" he yelled and then buried his head in his sheets. He took a deep sigh and then pulled the blankets off him to stare at the wall. A few minutes later, he fell asleep, dreaming of his old home...

* * *

_Crash! Bang! Squeak!_

"Huh..." Misaki slowly awoke to the sound of strange noises outside in the alley beside her home. "What the... If that is Tsunoru picking on raccoons again..!" she said angrily. She got up, went down to the front door, and looked outside. Then she slowly opened it and poked her head out. "Tsunoru...? Is that you...?" Misaki slowly walked outside, leaving the front door open. As she walked toward the alley, she jumped when a trash can fell over. "This isn't funny Tsunoru! Come out right now!" Misaki yelled frantically.

"AHH!"

_Slam!_

Misaki was pinned up against the side of her home, with a hand around her throat. She could only open one eye and stared at the black, blurry figure before her.

"Sleep girl..." said a menacing voice coming from the shadowy figure. Two dark purple eyes came apparent and they stared into Misaki's ice blue eyes. "Kin...ji...ru..." she said and then fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Tsunoru awoke to hearing banging and screaming coming from outside. He quickly got up from his bed and ran downstairs. "Misaki? What are you doing down here?" he waited for an answer, but nothing was heard. "Misaki...?" he said slowly walking over to the opened front door. His eyes opened wide, for when he looked outside a man was jumping from rooftop to rooftop with Misaki unconscious over his shoulder. "MISAKI!" Tsunoru yelled at the top of his lungs. She did not awake and the two disappeared into the darkness of the night. Tsunoru's hands closed into tight fists and a low growl escaped from his body. "Kinjiru..." he whispered to himself. He then ran back inside, up to his room and grabbed the jewel. "Show me Misaki and Kinjiru." The jewel began to glow. It showed only an abandoned bunker down at the docks. He quickly changed out of his pajama's and ran to where the jewel had shown him.

* * *

"Unnnggg..." Misaki moaned a pain filled moan as she slowly opened her eyes. "Hm..? My... hands and feet..." she looked behind her and found her wrists and ankles tied to a chair. "What the hell is going on!?" she screamed and looked frantically around the room. "An empty bunker...? But... Why am I tied to a freakin' chair!?" she yelled at the top of her lungs. As she struggled to get free, the chair tipped and fell backwards. Misaki landed with her back against the ground, though still tied to the chair. "Of course..."

"You are a very noisy girl. How does that prince put up with you..." said a figure from behind Misaki. It lifted the chair, set it down right, and walked over to a broken window.

Misaki stared at the man. He had black spiky hair with red around the edges. He wore a skin tight black shirt, black looser pants, a red cloak, and red spiked boots. His skin was a peach color, but it tinted blue- grey when he moved. A tattoo of Saturn was also on his left cheek. As he turned, his dark purple eyes glared at her. "W..who...?"

"Kinjiru Xan." He said smirking at Misaki.

She stared at him blankly, and then started thrashing in her chair again. "I can't believe you would use me to get that stupid jewel!! Now let me go before I kick your ass!" she yelled.

Kinjiru sighed, raised his hand, and a roll of duct tape appeared. A ripped off a piece and placed it over Misaki's mouth. "Jeez woman... now I am going to take his tape off. And when I do, you will not raise your voice." He said. Then he ripped the tape off quickly.

"Why yo- owww!!!" Misaki yelled loudly. She then spat in Kinjirus face. "Asshole..."

A smack echoed through the bunker. Misaki sat there wincing and trying not to show pain. Kinjiru glared own at the girl who he had slapped across the face with great force. "Do not act that way in my presence you worthless woman!" he yelled and put the duct tape back over her mouth. "I cannot see how he puts up with you. He picked out one crappy lover."

Misaki's eyes opened wide and she began thrashing even more. _"Tsunoru is not my lover! Tsunoru is NOT my lover!" _she screamed inside her head.

* * *

Tsunoru ran around the city, jumping over buildings and running through alley's to find the docks. "Damn it! Where the hell am I!? I have only been here a month and I still don't know where I'm going! Hmm..." he stopped on top of the city's radio tower. "Misaki told me, and I already knew that docks are by water... but where the hell is water in a city like this? Water... water..." he whispered as he scanned the city before him. He smirked when he saw a large river on the outer limits of the city. "There! Hold on just a little longer Misaki..." he said to himself and then headed toward the river.

* * *

The Elfen Prince burst into a bunker labeled number 21. He slowly walked inside, but started to run when he saw a backroom with a light on. As he got closer, the door opened and out walked Kinjiru. He held on of Misaki's arms twisted behind her and pushed her out. "Tsunoru...!"

"Shut up!" Kinjiru yelled as his grip tightened on Misaki's arm. "So little Prince... you actually came for your lover."

"Lover?" Tsunoru looked at him confused. He looked around the bunker for any other people and then looked back at the two. He pointed to Misaki and Kinjiru nodded. He broke into laughter. "She is not my lover! What gave you that idea!?"

"I told you..." Misaki said to Kinjiru, but glared at Tsunoru.

"It does not matter. He still came to retrieve you. That means he has some feelings for you." The dark man said smirking down at Misaki. "So Prince, if you carry no feeling for this girl..."

"Huh? Hey!" Misaki yelled as Kinjiru turned her around and pulled her against himself. "Hey! Let me g-..." she stood there frozen. Her legs shook in fear as that man had taken her first kiss.

Tsunoru stood there in shock and anger. Something snapped inside of his mind and the jewel began to glow a bright red. "Get your filthy hands and body away from her!" he yelled the top of his lungs.

Kinjiru smirked and tightened his grip around Misaki. "I'm sorry... did that kiss bother you? I thought you had no feelings for this girl" he said, glaring at Tsunoru.

Tsunoru was only able to stand there, his tightly clenched fists trembling. "Misaki..." thoughts and pictures of her ran through his mind. _"W...what does she mean to me...? Why am I acting this way?"_

Misaki only watched Tsunoru, with questions running through her head. "Tsunoru..." she whispered and then began to struggle to escape Kinjiru's grip.

Kinjiru only laughed at her feeble attempt at freedom. "You cannot escape girl."

"No... Let... GO!" as she yelled a blue light surrounded her. "LET ME GO!" Misaki shouted as loud as she could.

A loud crash was heard along with the sounds of crumbling stone. Misaki stood where Kinjiru was holding her, panting. Kinjiru laid in a pile of stones from the bunker wall with a large hole behind him. Tsunoru only stood there staring. "Mi...sa...ki..."

She looked down at her trembling hands, while turning around to face Tsunoru. A small smile crept onto her face as she looked up at the elf. "Tsunoru..." she whispered and then fell to the ground, slipping into unconsciousness.

"Misaki!" He ran to her, but stopped when he saw a sight that sent shivers up his spine. "No... Way..."

Kinjiru stood from the pile of rubble and glared at the girl lying on the ground. Koroma appeared around him and when he pointed at Misaki, the beasts ran towards her. "I will have that girls power... then I shall control both of these worlds!" he yelled smirking.

Tsunoru blasted the Koroma away as he reached Misaki. He picked her up and stared at Kinjiru, taking steps back away from him. "What do you want with Misaki!? She doesn't have any powers! She is a human!"

"You idiot! Have you never heard of the fain Clan!?"

His eyes opened wide as memories of his teacher flashed through his mind.

"It is to late for her. She will help me bring about the apocalypse for both worlds." Kinjiru said smirking.

Tsunoru turned around, hesitantly, and ran toward the front of the bunker.

"Get them..." Kinjiru said and the beasts of darkness ran after the Elfen prince.

"Please... save us... Save us!" Tsunoru yelled into the sky. He looked down as a bright red light began to blind him. His jewel glowed and immediately a hole of darkness opened beneath him.

He fell through...

* * *

"Unnghh..." groaned Tsunoru as he stirred. _"What's...so...soft..?"_ he asked himself in his mind. He slowly opened his eyes to see that the blackened hole had returned him to Misaki's home. Beneath him, he saw the couch, with the living room walls surrounding him. "Where's... Misaki...?" he whispered as he sat up quickly looking for her. But when he tried to sit up, something stopped him. He looked at his chest to see Misaki lying atop him still unconscious. A light blush covered his cheeks as he placed a hand on her back and slowly sat up. He looked down at the girl, knowing full well what fate she had been given. _"She is going to suffer greatly... so... why was I brought here?"_ Tsunoru thought to himself as his grip tightened around her. "Holding her like this... Kinjiru's kiss... what... what does this human mean to me?" he whispered to himself, not able to find an answer.

"...Tsu...no...ru...?" Misaki said quietly as her eyes slowly opened. A light blush covered when the first thing she saw was Tsunoru's chest. She looked to the side to see his arm around her, but turned completely red when she looked up to see his blushing face.

Both flinched and quickly moved to opposite sides of the couch.

"Umm... thanks for... saving me..." Misaki said never making eye contact with him.

"No problem, bu-.."

"I do have some questions though. I think you can answer them..."

Tsunoru sighed as he smiled at her. "Yeah... I can..."

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

**Hey guys! Im sorry I haven't posted the next chapter in the longest time. But I got so into writing this story I wrote the entire thing already. Yeah... so I just have to type it all up and that might take awhile. But I will try to have chapters 4 and 5 up by today if I can because I have a snow day. Bye!**

**_Chapter 4: Forgotten_**

**_"The Fains had one trait that was handed down from generation to generation..."_**

**_Can you guess what that trait is?_**


	5. Forgotten

_**Chapter 4: Forgotten**_

The house was black except for one room. A single light was turned on as Tsunoru and Misaki sat on opposite sides of the couch. The curtains were closed.

"Tsunoru... Why do I have these powers? What am I...?" Misaki asked, looking over at him.

He could see the fear plainly in her eyes. That made him cringe. Seeing a woman in pain or hurt killed his soul. "Misaki... your last name is fain correct?"

She nodded yes.

Tsunoru sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Long ago... about one thousand years to be exact... my world was involved in a terrible war. The king was a harsh ruler who only thought of personal gain. There was only one Clan that he feared. The Fains. They were the most powerful warriors and magic users of their time. This king feared he would be overthrown if the Fains decided to help the people fight against him. So... he sent his royal army out to kill them. When the soldiers arrived at the Fains estate, the house was already burned to the ground. The only thing left behind by them was a note saying they had fled to another world where the king would never find them. The king was furious at this, so he told his researchers to develop something to find the Fains. This jewel was created for that cause, but... right before the jewel was finished... umm... never mind, that part isn't important. But anyway, no one knew what happened to the Fain Clan. It was rumored they had died quickly, but others said they had taken some of their servants with them and kept the family alive for thousands of years."

Misaki sat there in shock from hearing this story. "But... what makes it you think it's my family... why can't it just be a coincidence!"

"The Fains had one trait handed down from generation to generation so everyone knew they were part of the family. Pure black hair with blue tips. Because it has been a thousand years and the breeding with humans, most of the physical traits may have been lost, but the magic stayed just as powerful."

Misaki felt as though thousands of bricks had just crushed her, "...B...but..."

"Did your parents have the same hair as you or did they ever do anything odd?"

Her eyes opened wide and she sat there in deep thought. Pictures and memories of her mother came to her and she began to cry. "Only... my... mother..." she said. Her hands came up and she buried her face in them. She cried for a few moments, but stopped when she felt something warm wrap around her. "Tsunoru...?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry you never knew Misaki. But you have to be strong to help me defeat Kinjiru..." he said. The girl in his arms turned around and buried her face in his chest as she cried once more.

After twenty minutes of crying, Misaki had fallen asleep. Tsunoru picked her up and carried her up to her room. Her laid her down on the bed and covered her with the blankets. He some hair from her face and smiled down at her. "Sleep well... Misaki..." he left the room.

* * *

"Huh...?" Misaki awoke in the morning by a strange smell. "What is that?" she whispered and made a disgusted face. She got up and began to walk down the hallway. She stopped halfway down the stairs. "Smoke!?" she yelled and ran towards the kitchen where it was coming from. She stopped in the doorway with her jaw dropped staring at Tsunoru. 

The elf was running around in circles as a fire on the stove top flared. "Fire, fire, fire!" he yelled as he ran.

"Damn it!" Misaki ran to a closet in the living room, pulled out a fire extinguisher and ran back to the kitchen. "Tsunoru! Stop moving!" she yelled as she tired to aim at the flames behind him. She sighed and sent the foam at the fire with her eyes closed.

"Misaki!! Stop!!!"

"Huh...?" Misaki stopped the foam and stared at Tsunoru. She instantly broke into laughter after she saw him covered in the foam. She dropped the extinguisher and landed on her butt laughing.

"It's not funny!" He yelled as tried to shake off the foam.

Misaki stopped laughing and stood, trying to calm down. "Better statement... why were you lighting my house on fire!?" she said, as she grabbed his shirt and violently shook him back and forth.

"I...was...trying...to...make...you...breakfast!" he yelled, while he was being tortured.

"Huh?" She stopped and the held the limp elf. "You were trying to make me breakfast?" Misaki asked shocked. "Why...?"

"Because today..." Tsunoru escaped her grip and smiled at her. "It is the first day of your training! Hm? Hey! Don't walk away! You have to train or you won't be able to help me defeat or defend yourself the darkness!"

"I don't care! If that bastard, Kinjiru, thinks comes after me again, I will just punch him like I almost did before." Misaki yelled and left the room.

"Misaki!" He ran after her. Before she walked up the stairs, he grabbed her wrist. "Misaki... please just learn control. If you don't you may destroy the world just by getting upset." He said staring at her intently.

She didn't want to learn. Not after hearing what her mother had never told her. She wanted to just forget everything and just go back to the life she was so used to. But... a voice told her differently... "Alright... I'll learn to use it if I'm in danger." She said with a heavy sigh.

Tsunoru stared at her not able to say a word. Then he smiled and let go of her. "Then get some breakfast, get changed, and meet me down here."

She just stared at him, scared of what he was planning. Then she turned around, walked into the kitchen, and ate a poptart. She walked back up to her room and changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt. Once she came downstairs her jaw dropped. "What did you do to my living room!?" she yelled. All the furniture had been stacked in the corners, scratches covered the floor from the movement, and Tsunoru stood there grinning. "Tsunoru…." Misaki growled in a low voice.

"I made your training area. That stuff was in the way so I moved it." He said pointing at the furniture.

Misaki ran to the kitchen. She came back with her hands behind her back. She walked up to Tsunoru and hit him over the head with a large wooden spoon.

"Oww!! What was that for!?"

"For moving everything without my permission! And destroying my floor!" she yelled and continued to hit him.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Misaki put the spoon down and stood in front of Tsunoru, glaring at him. "So what do I have to do." 

"Your only going to concentrate first." He said. Tsunoru clapped his hands together and closed his eyes. "Do it…" he said opening one eye to look at her.

"Alright, alright." She said. As she mimicked his actions, Misaki stuck her tongue out at him. "So what am I supposed to concentrate on?"

"Yours powers… Just see if you can feel the powers inside you."

"That light that hurt Kinjiru right? Alright…." Misaki concentrated intensively. Then Tsunoru was thrown back against the wall. He looked up and just stared at her.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" Misaki yelled. She ran over and helped him stand.

"It's alright. That was what I wanted to happen, but not with so much pain. But that means the power is there… hmm… but you do need to learn better control. Try this." A small ball of pink energy appeared in his hand. "This is my powers… do this with yours."

"That's? Okay…" Misaki closed her eyes and held out a closed hand. Once it opened a small ball of blue light appeared. "Hey I did it!" she yelled excitedly. But then the ball flew out of her hand. It bounced around the room destroying multiple things. "You're paying for this Tsunoru…" she said glaring at him.

"Why me!?"

* * *

The two trained for the rest of the day. Misaki had quickly gained full control of her powers, at the expense of Tsunoru's health. Bruises covered his body and a long cut ran down his arm from when Misaki broke a window. The glass flew out at him and he barely missed every piece. 

Tsunoru sat on the newly moved couch with Misaki beside him, treating the wound on his arm.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." She said, with a saddened look on her face.

"Don't worry about it, Misaki. You didn't mean to break almost every single window. Plus that wound doesn't hurt anymore." Tsunoru said smiling down at her.

"Tsunoru… the other day… when…. Kinjiru… kissed me…" she finished tying the bandage around his wounds and the looked at the ground. "Why did you get so upset…?"

He just stared down at her wide eyed. A light blush covered his face and he looked away. "I….. I was upset that my enemy was using my friend to get the jewel."

Misaki stood and walked upstairs. "Goodnight…." Was all she said before walking to her room. She closed her door and stared at the ground, thinking.

* * *

_"Misaki… now you have to be strong. You cannot show weakness right now." said Ms. Izawa, to a twelve year old Misaki._

_"But…. But they're gone! I never got to say goodbye!" Misaki said, trying to hold back her tears._

_"Misaki, you know you can come live with me. I am the only other member of our family left."_

_Misaki shook her head. "I want to stay in my house. Mommy and Daddy would want me to godmother."_

_Ms. Izawa sighed, smiling. "Alright. But I'll send you money and make sure the houses landlord watchers after you. I will move closer when I can." She said and hugged Misaki. She picked her up and carried her away from her parents graves._

_"Thank you godmother…" Misaki said wrapping her arms around Ms, Izawa's neck._

_"Misaki… please call me Auntie. Godmother is to formal."_

_"Kay…."

* * *

_

Tsunoru sat on the couch thinking as well….

* * *

_"Tsunoru, your mother has died because of the darkness. Your father wishes not to see you right now, so he can grieve." said a servant to an eight year old Tsunoru._

_"But why! I want to see Father!" Tsunoru cried out, as tars streamed down his face._

_"Tsunoru!"_

_"Father!" he began to run to his father to hug him, but stopped short. His father slapped him across the face. "F…father…?"_

_"Go to your room and do not leave until I say you may. Meals will be brought to you." His father walked away, to his chambers._

_Tsunoru stood there holding his red cheek. "Father…" he sniffled and then burst into tears. He fell to his knee's crying._

_The servant walked over and helped him up. "Come young sir. You should do as your father asks…"_

_"Yes… alright Kinjiru…" he said and then servant led him back to his room with a smirk.

* * *

_

The clock ticked and crickets sang.

Only one thought was consuming the home of Misaki and Tsunoru…

_"I have been… forgotten…."_

_

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTES:**

**Alright so I am sorry this chapter was so short. But it was really just a filler. The next xhapter is kind of short too, but it was something to do with the plot. Well please keep reading! And tell all your friends to read to! My friends at school say your going to jump out of your seats by chapter 8. Later!**

**_Chapter 5: Winter and Work_**

**_"Misaki laid in her bed. Teats flowed down her face as the act she commited against Tsunoru replayed itself over and over again in her mind..."_**

**_What is her unforgivable act? _**


End file.
